


Oblations

by lovehaunts



Series: Benefaction [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Argentina, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Chair Sex, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Consensual Drugging, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, El Calafate, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light daddy kink, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Power Bottom Will Graham, Riding, Service Top, Somnophilia, Top Hannibal Lecter, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, blanket consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/pseuds/lovehaunts
Summary: A few days after Hannibal had offered himself as a gift, Will found a small box and an envelope sitting on their kitchen table. Inside the box was a handful of pills, colored white and yellow. Inside the envelope was a note, written in his husband's flawless script:These are for you, dear boy. Two white and one yellow, dissolved in liquid, and I am yours to use as you want.*****Set a couple months after my story "Offerings."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Benefaction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916554
Comments: 30
Kudos: 223





	Oblations

**Author's Note:**

> **oblation** (noun): _a thing presented or offered to God or a god._
> 
> There's probably little need to read the first two stories in this series in order to enjoy and understand this, but it is still recommended. ❤

Over the course of a half an hour, Will observes as Hannibal's eyes grow heavy and his speech begins to slur. Hannibal's body relaxes little by little until he closes his eyes, his head falling to rest along the back of his armchair. 

Earlier, Will had poured their customary after dinner whiskies. When Hannibal had taken his and sipped it, nothing in his demeanor revealed that he was aware of the pills that Will had slipped into his glass.

(A few days after Hannibal had offered himself as a gift, Will found a small box and an envelope sitting on their kitchen table. Inside the box was a handful of pills, colored white and yellow. Inside the envelope was a note, written in his husband's flawless script: _These are for you, dear boy. Two white and one yellow, dissolved in liquid, and I am yours to use as you want._ ) 

Will remains in his own chair for a good while, enjoying the last of his drink and watching Hannibal sleep. Eventually, he goes to stand before Hannibal and caresses his cheek. He drops his hand to Hannibal's neck and pinches the skin between his index and thumb nails, hard. Nothing. Hannibal slumbers on. 

Keeping his eyes on Hannibal, Will undoes the buttons on his own shirt. He does so slowly, as he would if Hannibal were awake and watching him. He pulls the shirt from his pants and undoes the rest of the buttons, carelessly dropping it to the side. Will removes and disposes of the remainder of his clothing in the same way, until he is standing nude in the light of the fireplace. He takes his place in front of Hannibal again and drops to his knees at Hannibal's feet.

Will parts Hannibal's legs, fitting his body between them. He rubs his hands across pant covered thighs and up to Hannibal's shirt, massaging the pectorals before working on his buttons. He spreads the fabric until it hangs off Hannibal's shoulders. His fingers run through the thick hair on Hannibal's chest and stomach, tugging and twisting it. He draws close to the right nipple, sealing his mouth around it, sucking and teasing it into a raw peak before biting down sharply. He repeats the process until a bruise blooms under his tongue, then does it once again for good measure. He draws back and rubs his thumb over the bruising, wondering if Hannibal's mind can sense it while in such a deep sleep.

It's clear that his body can sense it, though, as Will can feel against his chest the beginning of an erection within Hannibal's pants. It's a shame, because Will wants him soft, to start. And so Will opens Hannibal's pants and draws out his cock and sack, exposing them to the cool air. Will sits back on his heels and strokes himself, watching Hannibal's cock gradually return to its resting state. 

Pleased, Will leans forward and takes the tender flesh into his hands, his touch reverent. It’s such a delicate organ and one that brings them both so much pleasure. Not satisfied with using his hands, Will takes it into his mouth.

Will doesn't move. He doesn't suck, nor does he run his tongue along it. He just holds. He gets lost in the weight of him, in the taste of the flesh and the texture on his tongue.

It reminds Will of when Hannibal had taught him how to do this. Five years back in Buenos Aires, already two years on the run and yet still in the beginning stages of this facet of their relationship, when Hannibal would feed his soft cock into Will's mouth, inch by inch, to get him used to the feel of it. Over time, that became Will taking it in its aroused state, Hannibal being gentle and patient while guiding Will's movements with his hands and his words: _yes like that, open your throat, there, good boy, breathe through your nose, perfect, look at me love_. Showing Will his potential in this art, as he had shown him his potential in the art of killing. 

Now, Will holds this fragile flesh in his mouth and tears well at the corner of his eyes at the trust Hannibal puts in him, at how this dangerous, beautiful man allows Will complete control of the most vulnerable aspects of his life—his defenseless body, his heart. Will has to pull away and wipe at his cheeks.

As he collects himself, Will reaches over to the side table and opens the drawer, removing the items he'd placed inside earlier in the day. He sets them on the floor next to him before taking Hannibal back into his mouth, no longer just holding, but coaxing him with his tongue. He revels in how it comes alive in his mouth. He pulls back the foreskin and nurses on the very tip as the precome starts to flow. He traces the veins with his tongue, and then takes it as deep as it can go, the hair on Hannibal's groin pressed against his nose as the cock passes into his throat. Will can take it easy now, but he wants it to burn, wants to choke, so he pushes his face even closer to Hannibal's belly, tightening his throat until he's gagging and tears spring to his eyes anew. 

He keeps going until his jaw aches, until his face and Hannibal's cock and lower belly are a mess of precome and saliva and tears. Gasping, he reaches for one of the items on the floor and opens the bottle, spilling the lubricant over his fingers before pressing them into himself. With his other hand, he holds Hannibal's cock to his parted lips, licking the slit, and then runs the length of the shaft along his stubbled cheek, painting his face all the more with their mix of fluids. He adds another finger to his hole, stretching until he knows he's ready.

He picks up the second item from the floor: a simple silicone ring which he wraps around the base of Hannibal's cock. He pulls Hannibal's pants down and off his legs, tossing them into the pile with his clothes. As he does so, Hannibal's body shifts, bringing his hips forward and causing him to slouch further back into the chair.

Will straddles Hannibal's lap, knees comfortable on either side of Hannibal's hips. Will often wonders if Hannibal had purchased such an oversized armchair on purpose. Based on how often they find themselves entangled on it, Will thinks that may be so.

Will takes himself in hand, his strokes slow as he plays with Hannibal's bruised nipple, pinching and tugging it. He examines Hannibal's face for any sign he can feel it and finds none, the lack of response fueling Will's arousal. His hand travels up to hold Hannibal's head in his grasp, a heavy weight in sleep. Hannibal's mouth falls open and Will releases his cock to insert two fingers deep inside, pushing against his tongue. Will wants to replace them with his cock, but the position is all wrong. Another time.

Will removes his fingers from Hannibal’s mouth and reaches behind his back to grab Hannibal's cock, shifting so that it's pressed between his cheeks. He lowers and raises his hips slightly, enjoying the hot drag of the shaft over his hole. He rubs the wet head against it before bearing down, groaning as he takes it all in with one smooth motion until he's seated on Hannibal's thighs.

He tilts his hips, moaning at the firm pressure against his prostate. He moves in tight circular motions, digging his fingers into Hannibal's shoulders and bracing himself as he grinds.

Will's cock is leaking, his precome running in ribbons down the shaft. Will collects it and smears it across Hannibal's face: under his cheekbones, over his nose, along his lips. He continues to paint his husband's face and grind, until the need is too great and he needs more. He slides his body up until just the tip is inside and then slams back down, gripping the back of the armchair for leverage. He rides Hannibal hard, the back of his thighs burning within minutes. He licks a line up Hannibal's face, his own precome coating his tongue.

Will leans back as he works his cock, staring at Hannibal's relaxed, messy face. He stops his riding and goes back to applying constant pressure to his prostate. His back arches as he comes with a long moan, his left hand catching his release. Breathing hard, he opens Hannibal's mouth and feeds him the come, pushing it to the back of his tongue, making sure none goes to waste. Holding Hannibal's jaw shut and upwards, Will nuzzles into Hannibal's neck, breathing in his scent mingled with Will’s own.

When Will rises from Hannibal's lap, Hannibal's still hard cock slips out to rest on his belly. It is a deep red color, looking desperate for release. It twitches when Will removes the silicone ring, a spurt of precome emerging from the tip and falling to rest on his knuckles. Will licks it off and contemplates finishing Hannibal with either his hand or his mouth. Despite Hannibal's words that he is entirely unaware while in this particular sleep state, Will isn't convinced. The ache of his unsatisfied cock and heavy sack must be immense, surely enough to cut through the fog of sedation.

Will smiles and leaves it be.

* * *

After cleaning himself and Hannibal, Will settles back on the floor against Hannibal's bare legs, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He stares into the fireplace, lost in his thoughts, until Hannibal begins to stir. 

Will discards the blanket and settles back between Hannibal’s legs, watching as his husband wakes and takes stock of what happened to him while he was unconscious.

Hannibal’s hand travels to his bruised nipple, pushing down on it with his thumb. “Wicked boy,” Hannibal says, his tone adoring.

Will presses his own thumb next to Hannibal’s, and he smiles when Hannibal makes a quiet, approving sound. “Could you feel when I made that?” Will asks.

Hannibal doesn’t answer. Will takes that as confirmation.

Will grasps Hannibal’s cock, already fattening up before being touched. He moves his thumb over the ridge running down the underside as he speaks. “Could you feel how hard you were for me?” Will drags his open mouth along the side of Hannibal’s cock, the edges of his teeth skimming across the skin. “Could you feel how your body begged me for release?” Will looks up and meets Hannibal’s eyes. “Could you feel how I denied it for you?” 

“Perhaps,” Hannibal says, the twitch of his lips betraying his words.

Will smirks. "Good.” He takes the first few inches into his mouth before retreating, twirling his tongue to capture a drop of precome. “Remember when you taught me how to do this?” he asks.

Hannibal smiles and touches the corner of Will’s lips, fingers gentle. “You hardly needed to be taught. You merely lacked experience and opportunity.”

Will grins. “Well, I certainly have both now, don’t I?” he says and draws Hannibal fully into his mouth.

“Yes,” Hannibal sighs, his hand going to Will’s right cheek, tracing the scar. “You do.”

Will takes him in deep, his throat fluttering around the head, massaging the shaft with his tongue. His eyes close as Hannibal’s fingers touch his neck, palpating it, feeling himself inside Will’s throat. 

When Hannibal comes, Will pulls back to allow Hannibal’s release to flood his mouth, wanting to taste him on his tongue before swallowing it down. 

Will holds Hannibal’s cock inside his mouth as it softens, his eyes closed as Hannibal’s fingers stroke the side of his face. Eventually Will draws back and rises up on his knees, grabbing Hannibal by the back of his neck and crushing their lips together. Hannibal’s arms wrap around him, dragging Will up into the chair.

They part, foreheads still touching. “Finished?” Hannibal asks.

“Not yet,” Will says and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [tanathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil) for the beta and to [LoveCrimers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers) for the read-through. ❤


End file.
